truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Whalesong~
Whalesong~, also written as "Whalesong" and occasionally shortened to "Whale", is a member of The True Mirror forums. A well-respect and prominent member of the community, Whalesong~ frequents the many boards and is known for her generally optimistic and easily-approachable personality. Overview Little is known about what Whalesong~ did before TTM, and it's not known exactly how she stumbled upon the site. It is known that she disappeared from the site temporarily not long after signing up due to not bookmarking it, but since her return she has become an increasingly active member of the forum. Whalesong~ originally appeared to be something of a general member, showing up in all of the subforums from The House of Debates to the Nintendo board. As such, she became fairly well-known by all of the various site communities without restricting herself to any particular area. She has recently begun to make more appearances in game-related boards and topics, indicating that she may have found a field of expertise at last. However, she is still very much active in the other parts of the forum, particularly in The Tavern and The Wastelands. Personality Although, in terms of her post-count, Whalesong~ is one of the less active members, her energetic and easygoing personality traits have earned her the friendship and respect of many forum members. She is usually a very calm and controlled member who does not go overboard with her points and arguments, but is not afraid to clamp down on those that she does not feel are respectful or appreciative of them. Whalesong~ is one of the more optimistic members of the forum, as shown from her use of happy emoticons in her posts. She is also patient, although this can be tested and pushed. Despite this, she is normally a polite and considerate person. Role Whalesong~ has participated and starred a number of forum events, including The True Mirror Comics, Organisation TTM and the Pokemon Gym Leader Project, clearly displaying her passion for forum activities. She has also offered to assist with the writing for Deceit x Justice, implying that she may have an as-of-yet-unseen talent for creative writing. She also appears to have a wide taste in music, which includes older bands such as Bon Jovi. In regards to writing, Whalesong~ has shown herself to be much more tolerant than most of the forum's members, even going out of her way to defend the Eragon series, stating that its "badness" is over-exaggerated by the community. Given that she argued against the Administrators on this, and several other points, it is easy to see that she is not easily intimidated or afraid to speak her mind. This also shows her out to be more open-minded than most of the community, able to see merit in the most unlikely of places. Whalesong~ appears to have something of a light-hearted, and sometimes "ditzy", sense of humour, given that she seems to have enjoyed toying with the new forum search-bar to find nonsensical and humourous phrases, including "cat shredder". However, this does not reflect on her overall intelligence, as she has demonstrated the ability to create well thought-out and structured arguments on many occasions. Whalesong~'s gaming knowledge is also noteworthy given that she has been able to best RPGurueek, Seraphim Swordmaster in a series-related debate regarding the growth of the genre. While Whalesong~ is generally an advocate of evolution in games, she is cynical when RPG's are concerned and does not appear to see much advancement in them, though that is not to say that she sees them as a bad genre given her praise for Tales of Symphonia. That said, she is still knowledgeable as far as the subject in general is concerned. Her favourite game is known to be World of Goo, and Braid also ranked particularly highly on her Top Five List of Games, indicating that she may be a fan of indie titles. She was also recently revealed to be a fan of Serious Sam and Max Payne. Judging by her member profile, Whalesong~ appears to be a fan of anime, although it is rare to see her engage in discussions about it. Whether this is because of the generally mixed forum opinions towards it, or whether it is specifically to avoid Dimmimar's Hiroshima Tactic is unknown. Trivia * Glue is known to make Whalesong~ cringe. It's not known why. * Whalesong~ is known to be a fan of the Pokemon franchise and Disney films. The good ones, that is. * Whenever Whalesong~ is mentioned, Seraphim Swordmaster always seems to think of Oxford University.